Illuisinal Dreams
by windwhisprer
Summary: Songfic to Sayonara Solitia How can you be so sure? he asked because I love you. she answered. Gaahina


**Gaara and Hinata are about 17/18 in this fic, just to clear that up. And if you wish to blame someone for this compleatly random fanfic. Blame the good people at sulet, where all your dreams come true! **

**Current mood: emoish...**

**Song: "Sayonara solitia" by Chiba Saeko**

**Illuisinal Dreams**

Gaara woke with a start from his mock sleep. He wasn't sleeping, only thinking intensly, he couldn't break out of it fast enough. He found sweat beading down his brow and his hands were shaking uncontrolably. Slowly, he laid back down, calming his rapidly beating heart, He glanced over at his sleeping angel next to him, she seemed blissflfully unaware in her peaceful sleep. He leaned over and kissed her forehead lightly, careful not to wake her.

---

It's because I love you so much that I hurt you, that I'm so confused

Coming close to your cold cheek, my soul was born

I always want to see you right away

**---**

He got out of bed and ran a hand through his sweat cloaked hair. He dreamnt she had died, by his hand, he dreamnt Shukaku had decided she didn't like her, and took him over, cloaking his hands in her blood.

The worst part was he liked it.

He glanced back at Hinata's sleeping form.

He knew what he had to do.

---

I love you so much I can't speak, so how will you see my kindness?

Hold me tighter, I believe in your warm heart

Farewell, solitaire, to tomorrow

**---**

He got to his feet and walked out of the room, he walked to the entry way where he pulled on his shoes, and a jacket, he quickly wrote a note and left it on the counter, stepping outside, he slowly walked away from the home he loved.

Hinata's pale eyes opened, it was still dark out, she closed her eyes and rolled over to the warm spot Gaara had just been. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around the room confused.

"Gaara-kun..." she called out weakily. Slowly, she got to her feet, her strapped nightgown hanging from her shoulders. She pushed one strap back up and looked out into the hall.

"Gaara-kun.." she called again. There was no answer, she stepped into the kitchen, his shoes and jacket was gone. Odd, Hinata thought, her eyes turning around the room to find any more clues, when she came across a small peice of paper.

_'Just like Gaara to leave me a note..."_ She thought as she picked it up, her eyes were glued to the papaer as she read over his words. There were a few scratched out things and it was slightly messy, but Hinata could read it. Her expression turned to one of shock as she dropped the note and ran out the door, forgetting to put on her shoes.

_Hinata, _it read

_I've had another dream, they're not really dreams but thoughts in my head, that's why _a scratched out word came next. _I can't stay here, I'm going _ another scratched out word _somewhere where I can _another scratched out line _I'm sorry, I can't stay here._

_Gaara_

_P.S. Ashiture..._

---

Because I'm so small, I give everything, but it's not enough

This hand, which can't hide anything at all, I want to give to you

We still have to see off the white dawn

**---**

Hinata's feet sliced easy on the uneaven road. She held back her pain and kept running, the uneaven road soon turned to sharp rocks, and the land started to turn uphill, she bit back tears as she started up the rocky moutain side. She cursed her stupidity and stumbled, both angry and worried about the young man she had come to love.

---

Why was I able to run across someone this important?

Holding on to these fingers that they almost hurt, I see the dream that had disappeared into sadness

Farewell, solitaire

**---**

Finally, the Hyuuga woman reached her destination. She smiled when a framiliar back came into veiw.

"Gaara-kun.."

"You weren't supposed to follow me..." he then added. "Hinata.." The silence overcame them as she stepped toward him, he stood on the edge of Hokage moutain, looking like a holy figure standing over a city.

"Goman nasai, but, I was worried..." her voice trailed off, staring at the ground.

"So... you took my note serously then?" he asked, still not looking at her.

"Of course not," he turned to face her, she had no hint of worry or sadness, simply bliss. "I knew Sabaku no Gaara would never leave me," the man huffed silently.

"How are you so sure?" she smiled and walked up to him, being a whole head shorter then him.

"Because... I love you."

---

Because I'm no longer alone, tomorrow awakens, and I'm with you

**---**

"Just because you love me doesn't make everything stay the way you want it," the young man retorted. She smiled wearily.

"But you love me, don't you?" he was backed into a corner, he sighed and turned to face her.

"Of course I love you, you know I do, I'm just, worried about you," she tapped his nose with her two fingers, causing an annoyed look to come over his face.

"Well, then you'll have to protect me, and I'll protect you," Gaara smiled half heartidly and pulled her into a hug, she winced slightly and he glanced down, he saw her feet bruised and bloody.

"Hinata.."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, I just forgot my shoes," he turned around and hoisted her onto his back.

"Let's get them bandaged anyway.."

"And your little run away attempt?" she asked, knowing she had won.

"Don't rub it in..." Gaara muttered as he started down the moutain. The sun peaking over the horizion, lighting their way back home.

---

Because I have someone whom I love so much, I'm here by your side, protecting you

I'm so glad that I was born on this earth that connects me to you

---


End file.
